Deku's Terrible No Good Very Bad Day
by Redflash04
Summary: Deku's having a rough day, well day's. Anyway, read to find out how Deku's day went and eventually his pent up anger over the years. One-Shot. I don't own MHA so don't ask. My first one-shot so please leave a review if you enjoy. T for cursing and slightly graphic content.


~This is just a short One-Shot, don't ask for more chapters or a sequel. I also don't own MHA. Deku x Rage

Midoriya woke from the light shining through his window. He looked at his All Might clock.

"Only about 6 AM," he said quietly. He walked out if his room and went to the kitchen, nobody was awake yet and probably wouldn't be for another hour or two, as it was still a bit early to start class. He went ahead and got a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast and sat down and ate quietly, still tired, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep, even if he wanted to. He was exhausted from the day before as well, when he had to help Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero with homework last night. As well as take care of his own while managing time to clean up the dorm's. He washed his bowl out, and went to put it away when he dropped it on his toe and it shattered.

"Dammit," he said in a quiet shout. Anybody who wasn't a heavy sleeper probably got woke up from the glass shattering, hopefully they didn't care, but his toe hurt like hell. He heard rapid footsteps as Iida rushed into the kitchen,

"What's going on in here?" He questioned loudly.

"Oh nothing, I just woke up early and decided to have breakfast, but I was going to clean my bowl and put it away when I dropped it," Izuku responded quickly, ready to go back to his room. "I'll clean up the glass and head back to my room now though.

Iida responded, "Alright, just be a bit more careful next time, you could have gotten hurt, and be careful cleaning up the glass don't cut yourself." He simply went back to his room.

Izuku exhaled in relief, atleast only Iida woke up, but he most sleep so lightly somebody could drop a piece of paper and he'd hear it. He swept up the glass and disposed of it quickly, hoping to get back to his room and relax for a while, when he saw the trash was overflowing. He quickly tied it up and rushed outside to throw the bag in the dumpster. He ran back inside put a new bag in and started back to his room. He walked in his room and went ahead to get on his UA uniform., as after that whole ordeal it was a little after 7 and everybody would be waking up soon for school. Not even 5 minutes after he was dressed, somebody knocked on his door. He got up to open it to find Kirishima waiting for him.

"Hey pal, uh could you help me out real quick? There's a question on last night's homework i didn't really understand that well but it was really late so i decided to wait until morning to ask," Kirishima asked and explained.

"Yeah, no problem what is it?" Deku replied.

After helping Kirishima with his homework, Deku, still exhausted, walked out to find Kacchan walking down the hall. Thankfully he didn't say anything. Class went by as usual and everybody went home. Nobody bothered him until he got into the hallway and Kacchan bumped into him heading into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Out of the fucking way nerd." Kacchan said casually.

"You know what, fuck off Kacchan," Deku said relatively quietly so nobody heard except Bakugou. Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise to hear Deku say that, thinking he would be better off by not saying something back, Bakugou just walked past quietly. Deku sighed and went to his room. He lied down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. He woke up at around midnight.

"Crap, I forgot to do my homework." He scrambled for his bag, sat at his desk and rushed through his homework. He still took until 1 to finish. He went to the bathroom, then to the kitchen for some water, then back to his room, hoping to catch up on some sleep. He just sat there unable to fall asleep until his alarm went off at 7. Now utterly exhausted, as his body was running on a little over half of his recommended sleep, he went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Settling for scrambled eggs, he went to the stove to make them. While he was cooking he burnt himself on the pan while grabbing a cup to get a bit of milk.

"Fuck," he said loudly as he held his arm. Unluckily for him, everybody was walking out of their rooms now, and heard what he said.

Almost all in sync class 1A with the exception of Bakugou who didn't care said, "Did Deku just say what I think he did."

"Yes I did, now what of it?" He snapped back angrily. Everybody just stared at him. The day was very quiet, up until hero basic training actually begun. They were at the USJ again, just like when the League of Villains first attacked. Everything is normal until a black void appears in front of the entrance. They were here, again, just like last time. Well, not really like last time, because little did they know they had something coming.

"We have arrived, now then, Villains...attack," Shigaraki announced before a huge swarm of villains arrived and attacked the class. Deku rushed through the group angrily, Full Cowling running at 100% power, tossing anybody aside who dared block his path. He punched Shigaraki square in the face and sent him flying through the building wall, as he did so, a giant Noumu, similar to the one that All Might fought before began attacking Deku.

"Damn you ASSHOLES!" Deku screamed as he sent the Noumu flying 40 feet into the air with an uppercut to its jaw. He jumped up into the air by the Noumu and threw it by its arm a good 6 feet into the ground. He fell with just as much speed as he jumped up with and flew into the hole and punched the Noumu square into the face. A huge shockwave swept through and nearly destroyed the floor of the USJ, while the Noumu's head simply exploded from the power of Deku's punch.

"Fucking pieces of shit," he spoke loudly as he climbed out of the whole, his arm coated with the blood of the Noumu he just destroyed. Everybody stood in shock and stared, even Kacchan, who had never seen Deku this pissed before. Though his expression changed quickly as everybody else shouted, "What the heck just happened!"

Kacchan replied, for once actually in a way complimenting Deku, "Well, he was obviously pissed, I guess it's true, it's always the quiet ones you don't want to piss off." Everybody still just stood shocked as Deku walked out of the USJ and got onto the bus back to school. This was Deku's terrible, no good, very bad day.


End file.
